


Sticking Plasters

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: inspired by holmesoverture on tumblr... based on this description of Holmes' fingers..."You seem to be a walking calendar of crime," said Stamford with a laugh. "You might start a paper on those lines. Call it the 'Police News of the Past.' ""Very interesting reading it might be made, too," remarked Sherlock Holmes, sticking a small piece of plaster over the prick on his finger. "I have to be careful," he continued, turning to me with a smile, "for I dabble with poisons a good deal." He held out his hand as he spoke, and I noticed that it was all mottled over with similar pieces of plaster, and discoloured with strong acids."





	Sticking Plasters

"Why - do we have so many boxes of sticking plasters, Da?" Rosie sniffed as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"Hmm. Well, for those times when you take a tumble and scrape your knees, and your nose, and if you look at my hands... " He dabbed the antibiotic ointment on both her knees and the tip of her nose, then showed her his hands, scarred and discoloured from years of experiments, and the occasional tussle with knife-wielding suspects, not to mention the odd paper cut or two. 

She ran her fingers over the largest scar, then brought his hand to her face and kissed it lightly. "You should be more careful, Da."

Sherlock paused and nodded. "I'll try Ro. Now - we have some old Frozen ones? No? Hmm... Hello Kitty..." Rosie shook her head. "Ah. Your papa just bought a new box - Wonder Woman?"

Rosie crinkled her nose at him and asked, "who's she?"

"Well, she's a superhero."

"What's that mean?"

"Superhero?"

"Uhmhmm."

Sherlock thought about for a moment and considered. "Well, a superhero is someone who helps people. And sometimes they have superpowers, she is really strong and brave and has a cool lasso that can make bad guys tell the truth."

"Okay. I'll take some of her."

"Good." He placed the sticking plasters where they were needed, then helped her get to get her feet. "Better?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, then picked up the box of plasters and looked inside. "Where are the Sherlock Holmes' ones?"

"What?"

"You help people, and you don't even need super powers or a silly lasso to make people tell you the truth. Why aren't there any with you on them?"

"Oh, Ro." He picked her up and held her tightly in his arms, trying not to let her see his face.

"What is it, Da? Did I say something wrong?" She pulled away and held his face in her small hands.

"No, Ro, it's just no one has ever - I'm not - I'm not a hero, Rosie."

"Yes, you are, Da. To me - and to Papa, you are."

"Uhm. Thank you, Ro - now, I promised you an iced lolly, didn't I?"

"Da."

"If we hurry - we can still make it before your papa gets home."

Rosie studied his face once more then sighed and kissed his cheek. "Okay, Da. LET's GO!"

 

"She wanted to know where the Sherlock Holmes plasters were."

"Hmmm?" 

"She thought there should be plasters with me on them. When I told her about Wonder Woman - who she was - she called me a hero."

John closed his book and took off his specs, and looked over at him.

"You are."

Sherlock shook his head and turned away.

"No. I'm not."

"She knows you help people solve their problems, and sometimes you get hurt doing it. She thinks you hung the moon and the sun and every damn star in the sky. You know that, don't you?"

"Why?"

"Mostly because you fix her owies, and read her stories, and make her milky tea in the morning with her toast and jam, and give her the occasional treat when you both think I won't know. Just because you love her."

"She said - "

"What?"

"She said that you think I'm a hero too."

John nodded and waited.

"Why?"

"Because you never stop trying, and you came back to me, and you - because you - because you never gave up on me."

"And I never will."

John kissed him gently and pulled him into his arms. "I know, love. I know."


End file.
